Dark Moon Rising: A Warriors Story
by capsfan3
Summary: Eaglekit, Adderkit, and Willowkit are Thunderclan's newest apprentices. Eaglekit is strong, Adderkit is clever, and Willowkit is fierce, but anti-social. When a prophecy from Appleseed is foretold, it talks about three new apprentices saving Thunderclan
1. Allegiances Thunderclan

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader Honeystar-**golden white spotted she-cat

**Deputy Snowfur- **pure white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice- Adderpaw**

**Medicine Cat Appleseed-**ginger tom with dark brown eyes

**Apprentice, Blacklight**

**Warriors** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Thistlethorn**- long haired tom with a brown pelt

**Apprentice- Smallpaw**

**Longface- **yellow tabby tom with long ears

**Runningwater**- small gray she-cat

**Sorrelbark**- white she-cat with dark brown splotches

**Apprentice- Volepaw**

**Dogfoot**- light brown tabby tom who was savaged by dogs and lost a paw

**Graypelt**- longhaired tom with a gray pelt

**Apprentice-Eaglepaw**

**Bumblefoot- **light brown and black striped tom

**Twistedtail- **Dark brown tabby tom savaged by dogs and has twisted tail

**Apprentice- Icepaw**

**Mousenose**- Small dusky brown she-cat

**Liontail**- Ginger tom with green eyes

**Tansyleaf**- Golden she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Smallpaw**- Small tabby tom with a amber eyes

**Volepaw**- Gray tom cat with small eyes (poor vision)

**Icepaw**- Pure white she cat with blue eyes

**Eaglepaw**- White tom with ginger splotches

**Adderpaw**- Dark brown tabby tom with light stripes

**Blacklight**- Glossy black tom with brown eyes- medicine cat apprentice

**Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sunpelt**- Cream long-furred she-cat, mother of Longface's kits: Blizzardkit (pure white tom with amber eyes), Fernkit (Ginger she-cat with blue eyes), and Whitekit (Dark black tom with white paws and a white tail)

**Featherpelt**- sleek gray she-cat, mate of Bumblefoot

**Tallfur**- pale gray she-cat with black feet, mother of Thistlethorn's kits: Willowkit (Gray tabby she-cat) and Redkit (Ginger tom with pinkish tipped tail)

**Elders **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Cloudmuzzle**- Gray tom with white muzzle

**Rosefoot**- Ginger she-cat with black flecks

**Dapplefrost**- mottled gray she-cat


	2. Prologue

_"The bird's song, the snake's hiss, and the willow's branches will save the clans from destruction." _

**Prologue**

Lionblaze shivered against the cold winter wind. Even Starclan was cold sometimes. Where were Jayfeather and Dovesong? He couldn't wait forever. Someone could see them! The bushes rustled. Jayfeather and Dovesong trotted out, their ears flattened against the harsh wind.

"Sorry we are late. We had to chase off Molekit and Mosskit. Even though those two are seasons old, older than us, they are still rambunctious. Mosskit especially, and she is older than even Firestar!" exclaimed Dovesong.

"Anyway," continued Jayfeather, "We are here now. We must decide who will tell which cat what. This is a prophecy we must tell them, and probably Appleseed. I would like to tell Willowkit. She is the most thoughtful of the three."

"I will tell Eaglekit," said Dovesong. "He might need some cheering up. Dovesong remembered how sad her sister, Ivyleaf, was when their mother died. She was able to cheer her up eventually.

"Then I will tell Adderkit," said Lionblaze. "He seems rambunctious."

"Just like you when you were a new apprentice," purred a silky voice.

'No, it couldn't be!' thought Lionblaze. He hadn't heard that voice in many seasons. This was impossible. Could it really be…. Hollyleaf?

"No, this isn't real. I am dreaming," Jayfeather said in awe. "You…you…"

A fluffy black cat came walking out of the brambles. "Hello, brothers."

Lionblaze ran over to Hollyleaf and affectionately licked her ear. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I have my ways."

Lionblaze looked nervous.

"I followed you here."

"Oh."

"Now, I would like to tell Blacklight the prophecy. He is the medicine cat apprentice and I think it will be good for him to know," said Hollyleaf.

Dovesong thought for a minute. She should trust Hollyleaf; she _was_ her kin. Plus, they were both kin of the great Firestar. "OK, I agree."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather were wary, but agreed also.

Hollyleaf chuckled darkly. If only they knew what they had gotten the young kits into.

Hollyleaf got right to work. She crept into Blacklight's dream, her glossy fur shimmering with stars. Blacklight looked up from his dream tussle with a mouse. He was stunned.

"You're from Starclan, aren't you," he said in amazement.

"Yes Blacklight," she responded calmly, "I have come to tell you of a prophecy. A prophecy that involves the soon to be apprentices. Adderkit, Eaglekit, and Willowkit. They will save Thunderclan from destruction when the time comes. This great heroic act will bring your downfall. Do everything in your power to stop them." Hollyleaf disappeared in a wisp of light and Blacklight awoke with a start.

Blacklight pondered what Hollyleaf's motives were.

Later that night Sunpelt's kits were born. The smallest one looked sick already, so he gave him medicine, but what he didn't realize was that it was deathberries he was feeding the kit. It died that morning.

Blacklight was crushed. He was nothing but a murderer. In his grief, he decided to listen to Hollyleaf.


	3. Newly Apprenticed

**Chapter 1**

_Newly Apprenticed_**  
**

Eaglekit and Adderkit wrestled on the soft ground of the nursery. Eaglekit rolled swiftly from Adderkit's large paw. Adderkit pounced on Eaglekit's back, but missed. Ha landed belly down something soft. There was a mewling sound underneath him. He quickly got up. He had landed on Sunpelt's kit, Blizzardkit.

"Adderkit and Eaglekit, _please_ take your fighting outside. Blizzardkit, Fernkit, and Whitekit are not ready to be played with just yet." Sunpelt, Blizzardkit's mom said. She swept her tail protectively around her kits.

"Willowkit and Redkit are still sleeping, so you shouldn't disturb them. They were feeling a little under the weather today. And Sunpelt is right, you two should take your playing outside. You guys are getting too big for the nursery!" Tallfur, another queen, mewed, her whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Yes kits, please play outside. How about near sunning rocks?" Featherpelt, their mother entered with her mate, Bumblefoot.

"You'll be apprenticed any day now" purred Bumblefoot. He affectionately licked their ears.

"I want my warrior name to be Eagleeyes!"

"If you keep fighting this horribly," Adderkit teased, "They will call you Eagleelder."

Eaglekit leaped onto Adderkit and pummeled him to the ground. They rolled around again on the floor of the nursery.

"Kits, take it outside," Sunpelt scolded.

All of a sudden Honeystar walked onto the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting."

Adderkit and Eaglekit dashed to join their clanmates at highledge. They weaved through the crowd of cats, eager to see what Honeystar would say.

"Tansypaw s getting her warrior name. Before you know it, she will have her own mate and kits," said her mother, Tallfur.

"Yes, our kit is all grown up. Leafkit should be here, though," mewed Tallfur's mate, Thistlethorn. Leafkit, Tansypaw's sister, had vanished mysteriously when they were kits. Leafkit had disappeared from the nursery, and was never seen again. She was believed to be with Starclan.

"Think of our warrior ceremony," said Adderkit enviously. "We'll be up there soon."

"Our apprentice ceremony is coming soon!" mewed Eaglekit. "Not too long to wait."

Tansypaw padded up to highledge. The clan was hushed, eager to get the ceremony started. Tansypaw was nearly jumped out of her pelt with excitement! The ceremony than began.

"I, Honeystar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Honeystar turned to Tansypaw. "Tansypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I- I do," she stuttered. The she-cat blushed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Tansypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tansyleaf. Starclan honors your eagerness and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Honeystar rested her muzzle on Tansyleaf's head.

Tansyleaf licked Honeystar's shoulder, and the clan started to chant her name.

"Tansyleaf! Tansyleaf! Tansyleaf!"

Eaglekit and Adderkit chanted loudest of all. Tansypaw was their denmate for a moon or so, anyway. Plus, Eaglekit was very fond of her, but now that she was a warrior, they could not play as much.

"Also," started Honeystar, "I would like to have one extra ceremony today. Eaglekit and Adderkit, please come up to highledge."

Eaglekit mewled with joy as he and Adderkit dashed up to the top of highledge. Adderkit, then embarrassed by their lack of containment, licked his chest and paws.

"This is a proud day for Thunderclan, by naming apprentices we show Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. Eaglekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Eaglepaw. Adderkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Adderpaw."

The two apprentices gleamed with pride as Honeystar went on.

"Graypelt, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Eaglepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength to Eaglepaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Thunderclan."

"Snowfur, you mentored Thistlethorn, you are ready for a new apprentice. You will be Adderpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wits to Adderpaw and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior on Thunderclan." Honeystar smiled silently congratulated the apprentices.

The mentors touched noses with their apprentices as the clan chanted, "Adderpaw! Eaglepaw! Adderpaw! Eaglepaw!"

The new apprentices hopped down from highledge, rushing to their parents. Featherpelt and Bumblefoot licked their shoulders' affectionately.

Blizzardkit toddled out of the nursery. "I heard you are apprentices," he mewed. "I will be one soon!"

Featherpelt purred with amusement. "Come on, Blizzardkit, let's get you back in the den. Sunpelt will be looking for you."

As if on cue, Sunpelt dashed out of the nursery. "Blizzardkit? Blizzardkit!" She weaved through the crowd. "There you are. You are not old enough to play out here. You barely have ever gone outside!" She hurried Blizzardkit into the nursery.

Eaglepaw walked up to Tansyleaf. "Good work," he said.

"You too," she replied awkwardly. She left to go talk to Smallpaw.

Eaglepaw sighed. He would never be able to be friends with Tansypaw…_Tansyleaf_…like he used to. He was a new apprentice and she was a new warrior. She was already acting too good for him.

"Eaglepaw!" yelled Adderpaw. "Come on! Lets go see the apprentices den!"

Eaglekit bounded after Adderpaw. Maybe his duties would take his mind off of Tansyleaf.


End file.
